1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved hinge structure of a furniture apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, hinges are commonly used on furniture doors and cabinets. Taking a furniture door as an example, the hinge is usually mounted between a door leaf and a door frame to provide a support and guidance while opening or closing a door. Over the past days, the conventional hinge usually uses variable types of pivot devices, supporters, and pressure reservoirs or springs, to provide a rotational force for displacing the hinge. Nevertheless, the conventional designs of hinges mentioned above do not contain a function for buffering, a collapse would be caused by closing a door rudely and causes lots of loudly noises, the door leaf and the door frame could therefore be further damaged easily.
To overcome the defects aforementioned, recently, hinges containing buffer functions, namely the buffer hinge, have been brought out, in which the door leaf can be closed slowly to avoid collapses and noises. The buffer hinges have, generally, two fixed bases which are arranged on furniture in a corresponding position with a linkage structure and a returning spring locating between the two fixed bases, thus to provide a rotational displacement. In addition, a pressure reservoir is applied to the buffer hinge mentioned above to provide a buffer function. The pressure reservoir is pivotally connected to the linkage structure, and thus the pressure reservoir buffers the hinge while in use.
Still, components between linkage structures and pressure reservoirs of the recent buffer hinges are trivial and difficult to be assembled, therefore the cost and assembling duration largely increase.
Besides, springs are used in some of the pressure reservoirs and are located inside it, however, the spring and the components located inside the reservoir will deform and causes an elastic fatigue with a passage of time. What is more, pressure reservoirs of oil or hydraulic fluid may cause leakages and high-cost. Therefore, the buffering efficiency of the buffer hinges described above will decrease or will even be broken down after a period of time. In addition, the components between the linkage structure is nonadjustable, and the pressure reservoir are trivial thus it is difficult to be assembled. As a result, once a component is broken, it is quite unavailable to simply substitute the broken component with a new one, but to replace the whole hinge; it is very expensive for users to repair the broken hinge.